Cyborgs to Pokemon!
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: After a encounter with two legendary Pokemon, Albert is sent to the Pokemon world as a Aron. Now he has to help a young trainer realize her dream of becoming the champion of the Hoenn region and find a way back home. The question is will he want to go home or stay the girl's starter Pokemon?


_**Cyber: here's another fic for cyborg 009! It's a pokemon crossover :D**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN CYBORG 009 OR POKEMON. SHE ONLY OWNS THE OC TRAINER NAMED MILO**_

Albert Heinrich was a normal German man. Well as normal as a cyborg could get. It has been awhile since Black Ghost sent assassins after him and his fellow renegade Cyborgs. He was currently in Germany. Albert was taking a break from the crazy life of being half machine. By doing a boring normal job. Delivery man. It was a boring job but a way to see his home in a way.

It wasn't the best of choices but it did make him feel more human. But as always nothing stayed normal for any of the cyborgs for long. As Albert finished his last delivery for the day a sudden noise caught his attention.

An explosion followed. The sky lit up in colours as a rift opened. Out of the rift flew two giant creatures. They seem to be fighting each other. One was blue and silver. The other was white and pink. They were both draconic. The pink one roared at the blue one and charged up an attack. A pinkish glow formed in its jaws. While the blue dragon's claws started to glow a deep blue. They rushed at each other.

Albert looked on in shock. This was so sudden. He had no idea what was going on though or what those creatures were. Or where they came from for that matter. They did not seem to worry about the buildings they destroyed during their little fight with each other. One thing Albert noticed was, every now and again the blue one attacked time sped up or froze. And when some of the pink one's attacks landed, the area around it distorted.

After deciding he should stop them before they did more damage, Albert tried to get their attention. Maybe they could understand him. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. "Hey!" He called out to them. A purple pulse hit the blue one in the side. He roared. A colourful burst of light escaped his body. It was directed to Albert. He jumped away in time as a colourful blast hit where he was standing. It looked at Albert with curiosity. The pink one stopped to watch this unfold.

The dragon seemed to be made of steel much like he was. Only it looked more natural. The dragon's crimson eyes stared at Albert. Daring him to do something. "Guuuah." The beast called out. A mental connection formed between the cyborg and legendary steel dragon. It spoke in Albert's mind. 'You dare challenge me?' It asked. 'Maybe I am.' Albert voiced his thoughts.

'So be it human! You shall know the power of Dailga!' The Dragon, Dailga roared and sent a torrent of blue flames at Albert. He jumped out of the way and retaliated with shooting at the steel dragon. The pink one watched with interest. Clearly this human was not a normal one. The fight escalated between the two. Albert got hit by a few attacks head on and was tiring out. The dragon seemed to be tired as well. The pink one was tired of waiting and used its special rend to hit Dailga. The attack hit dead on and also hit Albert.

The world suddenly went black for the German cyborg. When he came too he noticed a couple of things. One: the world around him looked bigger. Two; he felt smaller. Three; his body did not feel the same and four; he was in some sort of cave. He heard footsteps echo though the cave walls and he could hear voices. "Oh look it's an Aron!" One voice called out excitedly. Albert looked around. He saw nothing, only rocks. "They must mean me." He said. He was surprised it came out as "Ar Aron Ar." The German frowned at this. A sudden burst of light filled the cave. As the light died down it revealed a small red chicken. "Torch!" It happily said taking a battle stance. The now Aron took a step back. Another voice said. "Be careful Brenden Aron is a rock/steel type Pokemon." "Don't worry dad, me and Torchic got this." The younger voice said. The kid Brenden then ordered the little chicken to use ember. It took a deep breath and released a torrent of small flames at Albert. The Steel/Rock type got hit full force. "AR!" He cried out. The attack was a critical. Not knowing what to do he felt his head harden as he rushed at the chicken and head-butted it. "Toch!" It cried out as it skid across the cave floor. "That was Headbutt." "You okay Torchic?" The chicken got to its feet and gave a nod.

"Alright hit Aron with another ember!" Torchic obeyed his trainer and released another torrent of mini flames. Albert was relatively slower and got hit again he obtained a burn. "It's weak enough, catch it before it runs off." The elder man said. The beany wearing boy took out a red and white ball and threw it at Albert. It hit the Aron's head and sucked him in. the ball twitched three times before clicking shut with a ping signalling that the wild Pokemon was caught. The next thing Albert knew he was in utter darkness. He could feel that he was moving and could hear things going on outside but could not see a thing. To him if felt like forever when he finally got released from his prison. "It's so cute! Hey Professor Birch can I have Aron? Since there isn't any other pokemon to choose from anyway." "Are you sure Milo?" The professor asked. The purple haired girl nodded eagerly. Albert studied her appearance. She had long purple hair. Wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, and a light purple skirt with some black shoes. On her back was a black and purple backpack. She had a belt with clips on them. On her head was a pair of brown teddy bear ears. They were fake though. She had big pink eyes and looked about ten. The girl Milo squealed in delight as the professor said yes. She scooped up her new starter pokemon happily.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed gleefully. Albert swore if she got any more excited she'd explode. When she calmed down the professor asked her to find his son. Albert recalled that his name was Brenden from his fight with the fire chicken. The young girl happily agreed to do that. On her way out of Littleroot she kept Albert out of his pokeball. She was carrying her pokemon because she wanted too. Albert didn't mind. It was better than being inside that ball all day. "We're going to pass though Oldale to get to where Brenden is." Milo told Aron. He did not recognize the name of that place. Milo made her way through route 101. She had to go through the tall grass a couple of times. Luckily no wild pokemon amushed them. She reached Oldale in record time. An hour. She went straight forward to route 103. Again she had to go through grass. They ran into a Zigzagoon.

"I heard you know headbutt so use it on that zigzagoon!" The little girl ordered Albert as she put him down. He sighed but tried anyway. He rushed at it and headbutted the racoon pokemon hard. The little racoon skid a few feet as it rushed in a zigzag pattern at the steel/rock type. It used tackle. It was not very effective as it did little damage to his steel body. "Follow up your headbutt with another!" Albert used headbutt again. The wild pokemon fled from battle. "Alright wow we did it! You were amazing Aron!" She praised the former cyborg. They finally reached Brenden. He was looking at the grass mumbling to himself. "Hey Brenden!" Milo called out to her neighbour. He turned to face the purple haired girl. "Oh Milo what are you doing here?" "Your dad asked me to come fetch you silly!" The ten year old giggled happily. "So me and Aron came all the way here!"

"Aron seems to be happy. Hey why don't we have a battle? You want to be Champion one day right? So let's battle!" He exclaimed taking out a ball. It contained Torchic. "Sure! Ready for another fight Aron?" She asked the Iron Armor pokemon. Albert shrugged. "Why not." He said then nodded.

Brenden called out Torchic. "Ready for battle!" The two starter pokemon stared each other down as did their trainers. The battle was about to begin.

 _ **Cyber: That's it for chapter one! Leaving it on a cliffy! :D Please review and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Cyborgs to Pokemon!**_


End file.
